Threatening Darkness
by Lalalawhatever
Summary: Alexandria. The baby sister of four vampires. Living with three other girls can be tough, especially when one of them are out of there minds. I'm not referring to Alex's insanity either. All OCs.
1. Expressing in obnoxious ways

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Night World Series. _**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Run run run! She will catch you, just like she said, you have no chance! But, you have to make sure she doesn't catch you. You have to get away! It is a life or death situation. To do so you must-  
><em>

_Oh shut up Alex! It really isn't that dramatic! It's just tag. By the way, you're terrible at trying to conceal your thoughts. I suggest working on that._

_Oh well...  
><em>

"I BEAT YOU! LOOK WHO IS THE CHAMPION NOW GINGER!" I screamed aloud to my sister. I finally reached the giant pine tree, or the safe post, and beat the champion of tag at her own game. It really doesn't seem like a big deal but to me, it is. I'm known to over-exaggerate things. I leaned against the tree attempting to look cool as my sister slowed to a human-paced walk up to me.

"Like I care Alex! Stop acting like you're queen of the world now. It's just a game," she snapped poking me in the ribs and walking away from me. She hated losing and is one of the worst sore-losers you'd ever meet. If Camellia were here, this game would be a lot more fun. Everything is fun with Camellia. She is off visiting some of our cousins though. They're discussing 'adult buisness' so I'm stuck here with Ginger.

"Don't be such a sore-loser. I hardly ever win, allow me to enjoy it!" I responded catching up to her and doing a victory dance in her face. I was enjoying this and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to rub it in her face.

"Alex!" she yelled turning around to shoot me a dirty look. "I really don't want to deal with you right now! I just want Camellia home! You are really getting on my nerves and I'm tired," she continued to complain. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You were the one that wanted Camellia to go away! You just can't decide when you want you do and don't want your sisters here," I stated. I was getting tired of her complaining about every little problem in her life. The red-head doesn't know how to just go with the flow. She wanted Camellia sent away and soon she is probably going to want me sent away. My 17 year old sister was so annoying. "Besides, if you are so tired, why not just go to bed instead of yelling at me for nothing!"

"Ugh!" she groaned and stomped off into the house. I studied her retreating back angrily for a moment and sat down on the front porch. I stretched across all of the stairs and closed my eyes. I don't know why but I think that Ginger hates me. I really don't do anything bad to her, only when she is bad to me. Camellia and Sapphire like me but Ginger just never has. I don't think she really loves me. I sometimes laugh disgustingly at the thought.

Camellia is my 19 year old sister who is very loving to me. Although she is very loving to everyone she meets. She really hates the idea of having to kill as a vampire but never shows it. But I know she doesn't like it. Sapphire is my 23 year-old sister. You could call her extremely feisty. Sapphire does what she wants when she wants; she is only mean when she has to be though. I like that about her. Ginger, she is 17 and is very angry all of the time. She would never hurt us though; at least I wouldn't think so. She just acts really nasty. I have no clue what her issue is other then she is expressing herself in an obnoxious way.

Me, I am different. And I like that. I'm the baby of my sisters. I'm only 14, and Sapphire calls me crazy and weird all of the time. I always say thank you. Sometimes, it annoys me that I am so much younger then my sisters because I hate being treated like a baby. That is what makes me mad.

"Alex!" Sapphire called to me coming outside. "What did you do to Ginger?" she asked sitting down by me. I sat up and gave her a 'Did you really just ask me that?' look. Ginger is constantly mad at me. You would have thought Sapphire would have caught onto the fact that Ginger overreacts to everything.

"I didn't do anything to her! I beat her in tag and she snapped at me so I snapped back," I told her quickly standing up and crossing my arms over my chest. Sometimes she acts like a 4-year old with her tantrums.

"Oh Alex, listen, Ginger has a very short fuse right now. You know with her boyfriend's death and all-"

"That doesn't give her any reason to be nastier to us then what she already is!" I cut her off, "Besides, she should have expected it from dating a human. One of them was going to be killed sooner or later," With that I started walking around the house. Sapphire just followed me not knowing what to say. Of course, no one really knows how to explain the stupidity of Ginger. Soon I found myself skipping and Sapphire stopped me laughing.

"Wow Alex, you are so crazy. You're angry so you start skipping around the house? If Ginger did that every time she got angry she would be going around this house all day!" she explained smirking, leading back into the house. I sat down at the kitchen table across from Sapphire who quickly started reading the newspaper across from me.

_Come on Camellia, please come save me!_

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU ALEXANDRIA FORSYTHIA REDFERN!"

**Hey there and welcome to my story. (: To start, you may notice this is a familiar story. I had it up a long time ago and have decided to re-write it all. So please tell me what you think of it in a review! It's greatly appreciated. **_  
><em>


	2. I hate you

**Chapter 2**

"DO you really hate me that much? How could you do this to me Alex? HOW COULD YOU?" a high-pitched voice screeched down the stairs. She was 100% angry now because she called me by my full name. That always means extreme trouble.

"What is your problem?" I muttered whipping around to look at what was going on. After some bangs and crashes Ginger sprinted down the stairs vampire-speed and stopped right in front of me. She put a hand on her hip and held a book out in the other hand. She looked like she was ready to beat me with it.

"Did you take a book out of my bedroom this morning? Specifically this one?" she asked. Her face was twisted up and she was snarling. Sapphire watched trying to stifle laughs. Just because Sapphire is the oldest doesn't mean she is the most mature.

"First of all, everyone's books are in your bedroom so yes," I said slowly trying not to make her any angrier then she has to be, "But I didn't take that book. I took my green one laced with pink roses. One of Camellia's old books."

"You obviously couldn't help but mess with this book then huh? Don't act like you're all innocent because I know you were the one that destroyed this book Alexandrite." she started yelling again. The red-head waved the big brown book in my face to show the torn and burnt pages. Now Sapphire had to sprint off into another room to release her laughter.

"I didn't do that Ginger!" I responded staring at the poor tattered book, "Why do you automatically have to blame me?"

"Because, you're my annoying bratty little sister who needs to learn how to KEEP OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!" she screamed chucking the book at my head. I ducked just in time and it made a hole in the wall flying outside in the woods.

"Oh my goodness Ginger!" I yelled rushing over to the hole. "Camellia is going to kill us!"

"Does it look like I care?" Ginger ranting, "The only thing I care about is you invading my room, taking my stuff, ruining it, and then lying to me about it. You're SO immature!" she stomped over and put her face against mine. I backed away and glared at her.

"What is so important about that book? It's just a book!" I hissed at her. Now Sapphire was back smirking. Didn't she care that I was going to get killed by Ginger? She's the adult she needs to do something!

"It's not just A BOOK! It was our ANCESTOR'S book. They had recorded information that has been passed down for centuries in there and now it's all gone. Maybe you should have thought about it before you ruined the book? I was trusted with that!" she continued yelling. She never touched me although I could see in her eyes she wanted to murder me. Finally she cooled off a little and backed away from me.

"Never mind; I will just pretend you don't exist and maybe you will just leave me alone." she whispered and went upstairs and back onto her room. Now Sapphire's smirk was wiped off her face and replaced with an O-shaped mouth. I ran past her my eyes watery. I stormed out the front door and into the forest. No sister this time, just anger to be my companion. Soon I was on the ground crying like a little girl. Like the little baby I am. A little helpless baby.

_I didn't even touch the book. Now Camellia is back home, and Ginger told her a ridiculous story. They are probably waiting for me so they can yell at me. I'll just stay here all night. I don't care about what they think._

After a miserable night morning came. A whole 7 hours after the explosion of Ginger and look who didn't come to look for me. I walked slowly back to the house. I stood in the backyard looking at the house contemplating once more if I wanted to go in there. I slowly entered the home and was immediately looking at Camellia.

"Where in the world have you been?" she asked me sitting me down. I saw Ginger heading upstairs and I let out a sigh.

"No where, it doesn't really matter. Can I just go to my bedroom right now?" I asked standing up. Camellia stood up to and gave me a hug. I hugged her back enjoying the fact that she was back home and with her here, everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry about what happened Alex. Relax for a little bit." she whispered and let me go. I went into my room to see Ginger sitting on my bed. She looked me in the eyes with a nasty expression with her eyebrow cocked.

"What do you want Ginger?" I whispered harshly sitting in my computer chair. She finished playing with her nails and finally spoke up.

"I want to know why you did it," she told me crossing her arms over her chest. I did the same before responding.

"I didn't do anything to you or your book. I'm really sick of you accusing me," I told her still whispering. Ginger had always intimidated me and so she took that and used it against me to when all of our fights.

"I know you did it Alexandrite Forsythia Redfern," she sneered standing up. I gave her a dirty look.

"I didn't do it Ginger! Why can't you believe me? And stop calling me by my full name!" I snapped standing up too. I backed down a little when she took a step closer to me.

"I know you did it you little weasel! You still have to lie to me because you are the special little baby! The littlest girl! The spoiled one!" she started saying with a hint of hysteria in her voice. I knew she was crazy.

"ME! Me the spoiled one! You are the spoiled one, everyone bowing down to you every time you throw a temper tantrum!" I yelled at her. Where was she getting these insane deals from? Was she finally letting out how she truly felt?

"Oh whatever!" she hissed "You are so stupid! I want to be the little sister! I wanted to be the baby forever! Your such a little brat! I hate you Alex! I HATE YOU!" she started yelling taking tiny steps closer and closer to me. That burned. Burned badly. I felt tears starting to well up.

"You hate me?" I whispered hurt obvious in my voice. Her expression remained angry and hysteric.

"Yes I hate you Alex!" she whispered violently and smacked me across the face. Being vampires, it hurt like hell. I slammed open the window and jumped out the window. I started running-not running, sprinting. I went fast enough so that not even when Camellia called out for me, I couldn't hear. I was steaming, I can't think of one word to describe it. Honestly, I wanted to kill, red fury was all I could see as I ran. To hell with everyone, I thought, to hell with everybody.


	3. Sticking out like a sore thumb

**Chapter 3**

_Where am I supposed to go? I have nothing except for fifty bucks in my pocket, string, and the clothes on my back. What am I supposed to do?_

It was only a hour ago that I last saw my house. My sisters. I just now stopped running. I didn't even stop when I hunted down the small deer family. Now I was sitting on wet moss in Flower Wood Forest not having the slightest bit of a clue where I was. I finally decided that sitting around wouldn't get me anywhere. I walked around and saw a road a mile ahead of me. It was probably Brooke Road, there was probably some place I could find to hide out in. Maybe there was an abandoned building or something nearby. Just a couple of miles down Brooke Road was a huge city. I hardly remember much about it though because we don't visit it much. Ginger is the only one that would go occasionally by herself.

_Maybe I can go to a gas station. To use a phone. I have no one to call on the phone though...maybe I should just go in there. It is the closest thing. It may be nice just to sit in a sheltered area I guess. Maybe I will find a hobo that will take me in to his cardboard box to live with him. We could sing songs for money and start our own little hobo business. We could have junior hobos to teach the way of being a hobo and contests...  
><em>

I walked into the gas station briskly. I had no idea why I was in such a rush. I had plenty of time to look around. As I entered the store I noticed about 7 people crowded at the cashiers desk and 5 more around the store_. What is such the big deal?_ I thought as I slowly went down each aisle just to see if something caught my eye.

I went by the water bottles and saw an old man hiding behind there scratching lotto tickets. He was muttering something so quickly and low that not even I, as a vampire, could completely understand what he was saying. I think it was something about a stripper. He stared at me suspiciously and muttered some swear words at me. _Thanks, love you to._ I thought sarcastically going down the last aisle. By now, there weren't very many people anymore. I decided to grab a pack of gum. I don't really like gum but I find it a nice way to forget about other things when I'm chewing it.

The line only had one other person in front of me. Good, I didn't feel like waiting. I guess I should have felt like waiting since I had too much time. I twirled the pack of gum around my fingers and finally went up to the cashier when it was my turn.

"Is that all today hon?" the girl asked behind the counter. I barely noticed that she spoke and looked up at her for the first time. She had pixie cut hair with black, purple, and blue streaks in it. She had about 10 piercings just on her face and ears. She wore lots of make up that didn't match the cashier outfit she was wearing. I looked down at her fingers and saw lots of rings.

I was just getting out my money and muttering yea when I noticed a small detail about a couple of her rings. Some of them had black dahlia wrapped around on the three golden bands on her thumbs.

_Oh my god, that is the sign for a witch. Could she be a witch herself?_

I automatically found myself looking at the black iris hanging around my neck. A black iris was the symbol for vampires.

_Did she know I am a vampire? _

Before I realized what I was doing I asked, "I hope you don't mind by me asking but, where did you get those three rings on your thumbs?" I pointed them out and she gave me a weird look.

"These old things?" she asked twirling them on her thumb, "I got these down at a store a couple blocks down. Black flower designed jewelry is very common there. I have no idea what it is supposed to mean though. I love them. I want to get more soon but they haven't gotten anymore in stock." she explained grabbing the money I handed to her.

_Hmmm..._

"Okay, thank you." I told her quickly grabbing my gum and bursting out of the store. I started walking quickly and realized I was doing a rapid jog after I went past a couple of stores.

_Oh my gosh, what if some of these people are from the Night World? They might be able to help me with my situation! _

I started going down the street when I finally approached a building that had to be it. It was a store called, "Black Beauty." It had tons of black flower designs on the store window and the store walls were painted dark purple. It looked very Gothic.

_Wait, I can't do this! I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb!_

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing some blue sneakers with pink and green stripped knee-high socks. I had a skirt that and blue that reached down to the top of my socks and a neon green shirt.

_And besides, what am I supposed to say? Listen! You guys are from the Night World and I am to, and I need help. What if they weren't from the Night World? What if it were just a big coincidence? _

After about two more minutes of just standing outside the shop I decided to go in. I had nothing else I could do. I needed someone from the Night World who could help me. I entered the shop as my stomach flip flopped inside of me. Insanity really is my forte.


	4. Debating against yourself is never okay

**Chapter 4**

The shop was filled with tons of jewelry. There was one boy and girl who both looked 19 years old standing behind the counter. Before I surveyed them I surveyed the room around me. There were tons of cabinets with jewelry. They were beautifully decorated with weird dark designs and filled with lots of different jewels and treasures. The walls were dark purple with black swirls stamped onto them. Behind the counter you couldn't help but noticed the big black veil covering a huge doorway into another room. I couldn't see through it at all which was a little strange. Since I'm a vampire, I should have been able to see every single thing in that room. Maybe I'm really not as in touch with my vampire self as I thought. I laughed sourly in my head at the thought.

Finally after standing in the doorway probably looking like a freak I looked at the two teens. The girl had long dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back. It was pretty big and very straight. You would think it was ugly but it was actually very beautiful the way she wore it back with a black headband. She wore heavy eyeliner and eye shadow but the way she wore it made her look mature and beautiful. It even brought out her shiny gray eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt and some semi-dark jeans. Down the side of the jeans was a black dahlia design. Her nails were painted various dark shades and she had several bracelets on each wrist.

The boy had short black hair and stunning baby blue eyes. He also wore eyeliner that I found slightly creepy although it didn't look too bad on him. His clothes were a white t-shirt with a black jean jacket. He wore dark jeans and I noticed that his T-shirt had a hint of a black dahlia design on it.

_Okay, these two have to be witches. If not I would not know if the Night World even existed anymore. I wonder why they would make it so obvious though.  
><em>

As I walked up to the counter the girl looked up at me as the guy went behind the veil. She smiled at me sweetly and surveyed me. I smiled back but it was probably a nervous smile. I saw her eyes linger at my necklace.

"Hi there. Do you..." I paused trying to think of what to say. After an awkward moment of juggling through options in my brain I said, "happen to have any black iris jewelry?"

The girl looked at me and glanced quickly at my necklace then back at me. Then she smiled a warm smile again.

"We may have some. Let me check in the back room," she said. Her voice reminded me of cinnamon. I have no idea why but the sound of it did. It wasn't a high squeaky girlie voice but it wasn't a deep voice. It was...I guess you could say a perfect voice. For some reason I felt a bit of jealousy. She just seemed so perfect. Maybe she was secretly a real jerk though. Isn't that how most beautiful girls are? Is it weird that I keep pointing out that she's pretty? I really am in a huge mess, I can't think straight. What if coming in here trying to ask for help was a big mistake? They may chop me up and use me as a part of there evil potions!

She went behind the veil and after a minute or so and she came back out. Luckily she didn't notice I was having a war against myself in my mind.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any in stock at the moment. We don't get that many and when we do they are gone fast," she explained to me every once in a while glancing at my necklace. "My partner Jared though will be going tomorrow to get some more stuff so we may get some. You can probably come back in a couple of days to check."

I nodded but I didn't think I acknowledged everything she said. I was too busy thinking about her looking at my necklace. Did she know I was a vampire?

"Well I think I will just look around here for a minute. You have very unique items," I finally said drifting away from the counter to the jewelry. I was procrastinating; I was still having a huge debate inside my head on whether or not I ought to stay to see if she's a witch or go. She lingered at the counter for a minute and finally spoke up.

"Umm, I was curious, where did you get that necklace?" she asked me coming out from behind the counter. She sat on a stool that was by me. I twirled my necklace around before I responded.

"This was given to me from my ancestors. My sisters and I have one each," I explained. I didn't think about how abnormal it is to use the term ancestors sometimes. If she was really apart of the Night World she would probably take that as more of a hint that I am indeed a vampire. She took another look at it and sighed.

"Wow, it's really beautiful and I have never seen anything like it. We search around everywhere and can never find black irises that much. The people that usually make them keep them to themselves. I love them but I wouldn't really wear them..." she explained in a light voice her voice trailing off. She stood up and turned but I put an arm on her shoulder to stop her from leaving. I looked around to make sure that no one was there or approaching the store.

"Is it because you are a witch?" I whispered looking at her nervously. Oh god please be a witch! Instead of getting a response she dragged me behind the veil where Jared had disappeared to earlier.


End file.
